1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a system and method for delivering information, and more particularly, to a system and method that enables navigation and playback of information using speech recognition interface and computer synthesized or recorded speech responses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Access to information stored in electronic format, including information accessible via the Internet, has facilitated the dissemination of information to a large segment of the population. Electronically-stored information is typically retrieved and viewed using a personal computer that accesses the Internet via a modem or other communication interface, and the retrieved information is displayed on a monitor or electronic screen for visual discernment.
One segment of the population that cannot view information using the conventional display method of a monitor or electronic screen are those with visual impairments. While Braille and other methods of tactile reading of information has worked well in paper medium, this form of communication is not adaptable to computer monitors and electronic screens. While manufacturers have focused on the visual display of information, recent laws have forced companies and government entities to provide information, such as laws, rules, and regulations in a form accessible by those who are visually or otherwise impaired. Consequently, there is a need for a system that permits the visually impaired to communicate with information providers and to have access to information stored or available via electronic means.